Conflicting Sisters
by MovieVillain
Summary: Misao has an older sister named Keiko who seems to be better than her in everything especially fighting. One night, she attacked their parents and left her home. 6 years later, can Misao defeat her and stop her madness?
1. Chapter 1

6 years ago.

In an apartment, there lived a happily married couple with two girls as their children. One is a 10 year old girl while the other is a 6 year old girl; they share the same characteristics of having dark purple hair and light blue eyes, although the older sibling has short hair while the younger sibling has long hair. They were playing together with their toys, mostly blocks and airplanes.

"Dinner time, my dear! It also includes you, Keiko, Misao!" called the mother.

"I'm coming!" yelled the three.

Upon getting into the kitchen, they were enjoying their dinner of roast chicken with some vegetables.

"So, Keiko, how's school?" asked the father.

"Good, Dad, it's great. I got my report card," replied the older sister in a happy way as she shows her report card and gives it to her father. "It has straight 5s."

"Wow! That's very good of you. We knew we can count on you, right, Shigeki?" the mother said.

"Come now, Kotoe. We can also count on Misao, right?" the father asked as he and the others look at her. The look on her face is shy and she gives out her report card. Upon taking a look at it, she has straight 3.5. "Oh, better luck next time, Misao," he then shows the report card to his entire family.

"Yeah, better luck next time, Misao," Keiko said as she chides her for her the way she gets her grades. Her sister looks all shy and embarrassed, but it's time for her to be serious about this. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. You did good despite all that you did."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

The two sisters then smiled on to each other as they have each other to count on.

Trouble looms into that fateful night. Misao went out of bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She witnesses troubling in the living room as she saw her parents being all injured and covered with blood. In the center of it is Keiko as she is holding a kunai; therefore she is the one who did this.

"Keiko!" she cried.

"Well, hello there, Misao," the older sister looked at her with no emotion from her face.

"What did you do to our parents?"

"I attacked them."

"Why?"

"I wanted to test out if you're truly worthy of surpassing me. Oh, and don't worry about father and mother. They're still alive."

Misao can't believe what Keiko has done to their own parents. She happens to be scared at her mind for this moment to come back.

"Look at you, dear sister," the latter stated. "You are so weak."

"No, I'm not weak!" the former cried back.

"Really? If so, I dare you to hit me with your fists."

The little sister clenched her fist with her right hand and started running towards her big sister, but the former blocks it and throws her to a wall with a punch. Despite this, Misao attempts to make another fist, but Keiko punches her to the face and throws her to a wall.

"Do you why you're weak, Misao? It's because you spend most of your time being shy and not opening up your true feelings for anyone. No wonder why you got 3.5s in your report card. Well, if you want to beat me one day, then learn how to be open. You'll see me again when I make the conditions," the latter said as she left the apartment with Misao being all traumatized by this moment. She just can't believe her own older sister has gone evil and attacked their parents like that. Reminding of her words, Misao swears to do what her sister tells her to do and hopes to beat her the next time she sees her.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later.

In Japan, it could be a perfectly normal day. Well, it's almost a perfectly normal day if it wasn't involving magic, that is. This is starting to be normal until two magical girls came into the picture; it's Pretty Sammy and Pixy Misa. They almost always clash with each other without even realizing who they truly are: best friends Sasami Kawai and Misao Amano. The latter doesn't have a memory of her activities in her other form. Even so, she has to learn on how to open her true feelings so that she can be strong enough to defeat her evil sister, Keiko Amano.

And this is the day when she shows up in her doorstep.

As she walked through the door, her appearance is different; she is now 16 years old and her hair is still short. Her outfit is wearing a black business suit with her coat open and black lift shoes. She still looks emotionless and enters the front door to see her sister's best friend, Sasami, hanging around. Seeing her really brings some trouble into the young girl.

"Uh, can I help you?" Sasami asked in fear.

"Is Misao there with you?" asked the teenage adult.

"Who are you?"

"I'm asking you a question," Keiko grabs Sasami by the collar of her school uniform. "Where is Misao?"

"I-I don't know!" was the reply. "Maybe she went out!" suddenly, her friend, also wearing a school uniform, shows up by the front door and is in shock. The older sister puts up an evil smile on her face and drops the young girl.

"It's been a long time, Misao," she said.

As Sasami looks at the two, they look so much alike. It make sense if they shared the same hair and eye color.

"You two are so much alike. Who are you?"

"My name is Keiko Amano and I'm her older sister," was the reply from the woman she's facing at this moment.

The answer coming out of her really puts Sasami and her pet, Ryo-Ohki, into a confusion. They could never believe they've met a missing relative in her best friend's family.

"What? She is Misao's older sister?" the cat-rabbit hybrid creature speaks. Then Keiko takes notice on this so he just purrs like a normal creature.

_No doubt about it. That creature just talked,_ the girl is not easily fooled by this kind of act, then focuses back on Misao.

"Sister, like you said, I started to open up my true feelings," the latter said as she started to look angry and ready to fight as she pulls out a kunai from her bag. "You're too dangerous to be left alive so I'm going to kill you for what you did 6 years ago!"

"Hmph, like that will ever happen," Keiko replied with an emotionless response. "We'll see if that truly happens."

Misao runs to her and charges her kunai, but her sister blocked it with a kunai on her right hand. She then makes a slash to throw her to the floor. Not giving up, the little sister jumps into the air and use her kunai from above. This time, Keiko pushes herself back and Misao continues to make the attacks; eventually, she just hit her wrist.

"How's that, dear sister?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Did I hurt you with my opened up feelings?"

Keiko can't believe what Misao has done. Still, she doesn't seemed to be bothered by this development coming out of her.

"So you improved, but still, you're a shy girl who keeps herself shut with no friends around. This is why you're too weak to beat me."

"Hey, keep your mouth shut!" Sasami exclaimed in an angry way. "She has me as a best friend and she is not weak!"

_No doubt about it. Sasami Kawai is Pretty Sammy. If she only dresses in that gawky outfit, then she is bad at keeping her identity a secret,_ Keiko then changes her focus from her to Misao, knowing of their secrets are. _So that must mean Misao is..._

"We'll see about that."

She runs to Misao and sends a kick to her. This is one way for her to get out of this situation. Keiko approaches her little sister close enough to launch another attack on her.

"Why you!" Misao cried and attempts to make another attack, but her big sister is smart enough to send a punch to the side of her face. If that wasn't enough, she kicks her in the air and punches her in the head. Keiko uses her foot to push her own sister in the wall. Once that is done, she grabs and pins her down to a wall with her left hand.

"You still don't have opened up your true feelings yet. This is what makes you weak, and you something? You never will be open to anyone," Keiko taunted Misao for her way of life and punches her in the gut, knocking her down. Her injuries are so hurtful enough to put her into a bed for a week.

"Keiko!" Sasami cried.

"Hmm?" the older sister takes focus on her next.

"What's the big idea? She's your sister so why did you have to beat her up?!"

Keiko looks surprised by her sister's friend calling her out for something like this.

"Why should you care?" she said with an emotionless look on her face. "This is her problem, not yours. Besides, you don't even understand what I'm talking about, Sasami Kawai, or should I say, Pretty Sammy."

Hearing this statement coming out of her really brings Sasami into a surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, isn't obvious you're just wearing another outfit," Keiko replied back, then asked another question. "Tell me, why do you care about Misao? She's just weak and shy."

"Although we're not blood related, she is a sister to me better than you ever did!" Sasami replied back.

"Then tell me this one. I know who Pixy Misa is. What if she is truly Misao? What would you do then?"

The blue-haired girl is in for a complicated question.

"Impossible," she is in for a shock. "Misao would never be Misa!"

"Yeah, that's impossible!" Ryo-Ohki defended her.

"That's the meaning of a 'what if' type of question," Keiko stated. "If it's true, what would you do?"

This question brings an impossible answer to Sasami. _If it's true, then..._

"I will stop her and restore her back to her normal self!"

Looking at her for a few seconds, Keiko realizes that she is the key on Misao's freedom from Ramia, the one who started this whole mess.

"I see. That's why I'm going to share something with you," she approaches closely to Sasami and injects her with a pink liquid.

"What was that?"

"You'll figure it out when the right time comes."

Keiko then left the apartment with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki looking on for what she just did. Eventually, Misao would recover from these injuries and will realize she failed again.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night she found out her best friend is also the magical girl she fought against, Sasami searched for Misao through the city. A familiar face really puts a shock into her; it's Keiko.

"You!" she cried.

"That's right, me," the teenage girl said with an emotionless look on her face. "Now you know I was right about who Misa is."

"Why you..." Sasami is really angry and wanted to fight her friend's sister for such damage she caused. "This is all your fault! If only you've been there to stop her when she unleashed that giant rose that unleashes a pollen that would caused everyone to fight each other, none of this would have happened! You're just lucky that your parents didn't fight each other when they inhaled those pollens!"

"Well, that's the power of love for you," Keiko commented. "You know, you could have realized her true identity earlier before you vaporized the rose."

"Huh?" the young girl can't believe what her enemy just said. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Yeah, what's going on?!" Ryo-Ohki asked in anger as well.

"The truth is, I've been watching all that. Misa froze when our father calls out for her. You should have seen that. Or the time when she calls them 'Mom, Dad' when she saw them together. That could have been a bigger hint for you to see it. But instead of seeing through those hints, you only figured out who she is because you saw her holding the baton when she turned back to normal. What good are you?" Keiko called out on Sasami for this kind of act.

As she thought about it for a few seconds, Sasami realizes her enemy might be right about this.

"You're right, Keiko. You're right about it. I should have seen it right away."

"Oh, and she knows who you are when you're not Sammy. That's another thing you should have looked into," the elder sister teased the little girl for her stupidity.

"Shut up!" Sasami retorted. "Now that I know Misao is really Misa, like I said, I promised I'm going to stop her and restore her back to her normal self!"

"And can you do that without killing her?"

"I'm not a murderer, Keiko! I can succeed in my promise without killing her!"

"I see; I see there's no deceit in your eyes. Well, good luck on that one. Oh, and I don't have any doubts on what you do. I believe in what you do," Keiko said with an emotionless tone before leaving. "Oh, and you'll see what the pink liquid is going to do to you in your system. You figure it out."

"Huh?"

Tsunami has been watching this from her home planet, Juraihelm. She couldn't believe what the elder Amano sister could have just said, 'I believe in what you do'. This is unbelievable for her.

"What are you talking about, Keiko? Just what are you planning? Are you even trying to save your younger sister?"

* * *

On the moment Sammy went inside Misao's mind to talk to an empty shell where Misao is being held...

"Get out of here!" Misa yelled. Then Sammy begins to feel pain as the pink liquid that Keiko has injected her started to take effect.

"What's going on? Why am I in pain?!" the blue-haired girl screamed and liquid has come out of her. Next, it started to engulf Misa, trapping her in the process.

"Don't listen to what she just said! Just keep going on what you do to save Misao!" the liquid just talked.

Sammy couldn't believe what just happened. Then she thought back on what Keiko just did involving with that liquid.

_"So tell me. If you find out Misao is Misa, what would you do?" the woman asked.  
_

_"Gah...!" Sasami couldn't believe what she just heard. "I will stop her and restore her back to her normal self!"  
_

_"That's why I'm going to share something with you," Keiko injected the young girl with a pink liquid. "It will activate when the right comes."_

Back to reality, Sammy can't believe of the outcome and faces it.

_I see. Keiko's been preparing just in case I would be hindered. Well, I got to fulfill my promise!_ she yelled in her thoughts as she continues to do her mission.

And she successfully did. She, with Misao's help, destroyed Ramia's magic inside, restoring her back to normal once and for all. Sasami and Misao are seen sleeping together in the same locker room they once met and became best friends. Not only the former's parents and Rumiya saw that moment, but also Keiko is standing by watching. She puts up a little smile as she walks away.

_Thank you, Sasami Kawai. I knew you were the right candidate for my plans._


	4. Chapter 4

In the preceding two days, Sasami has learned to live a normal life with her best friend, Misao. Unbeknownst to the two, the latter's evil older sister, Keiko, has been watching them. It looks another plot has come to her mind. As Sasami left the house for school, she witnessed the 16 year old girl approaching her.

"Hello, Sasami," Keiko snarks upon greeting.

"Keiko! What do you want?!" the blue-haired girl asked with a fighting stance and looking angry.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ryo-Ohki also does the same thing.

"A talk," was the reply of the woman.

"Huh?" the two are in for a confusion.

Next, Keiko takes Sasami and Ryo-Ohki for a conversation at an alleyway. She takes a look at her left and right to make sure no one is following them.

"Now, what do you want to talk about, Keiko?" the little girl asked with her arms crossed.

"First of all, Misao aka Pixy Misa, does anyone else know about this?" the enemy asked the question.

"Well, I'm also there when I saw it. If Lady Tsunami is watching this, she knows it, too," the pet replied.

"I talked to Washu and she knows about it, too. Don't worry, we're not going to tell anyone about this," Sasami also does the same.

"Then don't tell anyone about it. It will just damage the honor of our family," Keiko stated.

"Eh?!" the blue-haired girl and her pet are in for a surprise when they hear this. They couldn't believe of the reason what she just said.

"'The honor of our family'? What is that supposed to mean?" Sasami asked.

"You know, Sasami, thank you for saving my sister in that day. I can trust you into doing something for me," Keiko smirks and gives her a key. "This is a key to my secret chest near the school shed. Open it and you'll see some secrets that is kept in the dark. Don't tell Misao about this."

"Why?" the little girl can't believe of what she just said about not to tell her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll let her know about it eventually," Keiko walked away from Sasami and Ryo-Ohki after saying another enigmatic statement. "Read the documents and you'll understand my story."

"So, what are you going to do, Sasami?" the girl's pet asked.

"We'll just have to trust her and let the two of us keep the documents in secret when it's the right time to show it to Misao," was her reply as she and Ryo-Ohki continue to walk their way to the school.


End file.
